


Shine

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue finds a stranger in the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

A red shine gleams against leather as smoke curls over his head. The shine is predatory and challenging as he shakes his glass. Cigarette ashes swim in a wet ring as sweat collects under his fingers. 

Mama would scold him for being cocky, but she would give a second glance with thoughts to her rough youth. Predatory musk flares as she weaves through a crowd of sweaty bodies. 

Daddy would howl for her safety and wonder about all their stranger danger efforts. A fresh glass sits untouched as his fingers, wet, tingling and hot curl around her wrist. 

“Welcome, chère.”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid writing Remy LeBeau, because I lack experience with the character.


End file.
